


The Water's Edge

by havisham



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Ficlet, Kelpies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Marcus and Esca are north of the Wall and encounter a strange and new danger.





	The Water's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



Esca saw the horse emerge from the water, droplets and water weed threaded into his mane. Marcus was closest to the water and cried out a little in surprise, while Esca was frozen by their bedrolls, a little distance away. He had always supposed the stories of water horses had been his parents’ way of warning him and his brothers away from the water, for fear of them drowning. 

But now he could do nothing while Marcus, with an expression of delight, reached out to touch the horse. He was a beautiful creature, with a grey coat that was almost white, and as finely bred as any he’d seen in his father’s stables or carrying haughty Roman commanders about. 

He fluttered his lashes at Marcus, rolling his bright, liquid eye appealingly. Marcus sighed, as if smitten and Esca was finally able to speak. 

“Marcus!” his voice was shrill, even to his own ears. “Come over here, I’ve something to show you.” 

“Later,” Marcus said, “Esca, don’t you think we should take him along with us? We could always use another horse.” 

“That would not be a good idea,” Esca said, carefully picking his way towards them. _Don’t get on him, Marcus, don’t get on him --_

But Marcus turned to him, his eyes oddly blank. “I won’t leave him behind.” 

“He isn’t yours to take,” Esca said. 

“Well, I don’t see any brand--” Marcus began to say before Esca caught him in a running tackle and brought him down. It was perhaps unfair to take advantage of Marcus’ weak leg and drag him farther from the water, but Esca had no compunctions about it. 

The kelpie gave him a look of distaste and swished his tail at him, but Esca ignored him. He had no desire to climb on his back and try his luck, to see if this was a helpful kelpie or a hurtful one. He also preferred to keep his innards in him, and Marcus’ innards in _him_. 

Marcus had swooned a little, from Esca’s tackle, and when he came to, Esca knew there would be hell to pay. When they were away from the water, Esca looked up to see that the kelpie hadn’t disappeared at all. It was still looking at him. And then it spoke. It spoke clearly in the language of the Brigantes, and greeted him as one creature of the land to another. What did Esca care if he should eat this Roman that had enslaved him? Give the Roman to him, and Esca would be free. 

Was that not better than whatever Esca intended to do?

“It isn’t,” Esca said fiercely. “Leave now -- and don’t you dare transform.” He didn’t think he could fight the kelpie off, in the shape of man, not with Marcus lying at his feet. But the kelpie only threw back his splendid head and laughed. 

“You are an interesting one, Esca Mac Cunoval,” said the kelpie. “I will leave you to your revenge, then.” 

It could not be a good thing, for an uncanny creature like that to know his name, but there was nothing Esca could do about it now. Marcus was walking from his swoon, and from the look on his face, remembering what had happened. He sat up, scowling at Esca and looking for the kelpie -- who was long gone, of course. 

“Why did you --? Esca, explain yourself!” 

“I have told you before, Marcus, that once past the Wall, we would be in another world, and so we are. If you want to live, obey me only.” Esca rose and helped Marcus do the same. Marcus would not look at him -- his considerable pride was no doubt stung -- but when they readied themselves to go, he hesitated. 

“That was no ordinary horse,” Marcus said at last. “Whatever you did to banish it, I’m grateful.” 

“That is … very gracious of you,” Esca said slowly. 

“You don’t have to look so surprised! Esca!” 

But Esca went on ahead, his heart lighter than it had been before. Perhaps he should have let the kelpie do his work -- then he would be free, truly so. But no -- he had made a promise of sorts, to Marcus and to himself to see thing thing through. 

And more importantly -- Marcus was his. No one but Esca would be allowed to destroy him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta.


End file.
